


Please, say yes

by cscsunshine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 10 years of friendship, Best Friends, Cheesy, Coupzi, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Jicheol Day!, Im a sucker at tags, Jicheol, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mingyu and friends, No Words Needed, Rush work sorry, aaaa help me jicheol is so cute, soonwoo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cscsunshine/pseuds/cscsunshine
Summary: Just Jihoon and Seungcheol celebrating their 10th year friendship anniversary





	Please, say yes

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with me, this is a very rush work I just wanted to share something on Jicheol day hope u like it! ❣ hit the tags on twitter! happy jicheol day fam!

Soonyoung sighed. He can't help but be stressed on this faithful day. They only got 7 hours to go before Seungcheol and Jihoon arrived and they haven't started anything yet.

"Kwon Soonyoung! Can you quit sighing? You haven't done anything yet!" Seungkwan roared that makes Soonyoung pout.

It's Seungcheol and Jihoon's 10th year friendship anniversary today and the reason why Soonyoung is getting stressed over this is because Seungcheol asked for their help. Today, Seungcheol will propose to Jihoon. 

Yes you read it right-- proposal. When Seungcheol asked for their circle to meet up, they didn't expect that he would like propose to Jihoon. Okay, there's no denying it almost everyone can see how they look and act around each other but then proposal is a bit shocking knowing they aren't in a relationship. 

"What do you mean proposal hyung? proposal for being boyfriends? or proposal for marriage?" Vernon with obvious confusion and burrowed brows asked that made Soonyoung broke out of laughter. 

Jisoo smiled and the others grinned too. 

The two danced with each other for 10 years now. They love each other even though they dont voice it out and everyone around them knows that. They're just shocked that Seungcheol would actually go all out and will asked for Jihoon's hand without even asking him to be his boyfriend! You see, who wouldn't be shocked?  
But then there's a bond between these two that can make things possible for both of them. 

"Seungcheol, are you really sure about this? I mean we know you love him and he loves you too but really-- marriage? like really? You're only 24." Jeonghan reasoned out. He had a point, Seungcheol's only 24 and just starting to build up his own life. Getting married is another whole level.

However, Seungcheol smiled, one of those smiles that he only shows when he's with Jihoon. 

"I am sure, Han. 10 years ago when I laid my eyes on Jihoon, I know I'm already sure. I want Jihoon to be part of my life, to be my better half. I've never been so sure like this in my entire life. I waited for years and I think its already the right time for both of us, I want to marry him" Sincerity can be heard through Seungcheol's voice along the silence that surrounds them.

"Dibs on the best man!" Soonyoung suddenly shouted hugging Seungcheol that made Mingyu groaned.

"Ah! Soonyoung hyung I want to be Cheollie hyung's best man too!" 

\--

"I still can't believe they're getting married" Seokmin giggled while trying to figure out how they'll set up the candlelight dinner Seungcheol requested for his proposal.

"Excuse me Seokmin, Jihoon hyung hasn't said yes yet!" Wonwoo huffs. 

"Excuse me Wonwoo, do you really think jihoon wont say yes?" Soonyoung countered his boyfriend. 

"Ofcourse not! He would totally say yes! Have you seen his eyes whenever he talks to Cheol hyung? My point is it's not yet official" Wonwoo answered rolling his eyes 

"You know what, whatever! They would ofcourse end up with each other's arm at the end of the day" Soonyoung rolled his eyes to his boyfriend too poking his tongue out and comfortably sits on the couch they planned to set up outside for the dinner. 

Thats when Jeonghan snapped and hollered them to start their own tasks because wow look at the time it's only five hours to go but they haven't set up anything yet. 

\--

"Mr. Lee, Mr Choi's waiting for you in the lobby" Kim said-- jihoon's secretary when he entered Jihoon's studio. 

Jihoon is a producer-- he's pretty busy but can always make time for Seungcheol, his bestfriend and the one he loves ever since he's 13. 

"Hoonie!" Seungcheol waved at him, wearing a beautiful smile that makes Jihoon's heart skipped a beat. 

"Hey" the younger greeted his bestfriend hugging him back.

Today's marked their 10th year of being friends.He's planning to ask him out and cancelled all the schedule he has for the entire day. But before he could even ask Seungcheol, the older already beat it to him 

"Lets get dinner together?" Seungcheol asked wrapping his arms around Jihoon's shoulder which the younger doesn't seem to mind. 

"I'll only go if its for free" Jihoon jokingly said, patting seungcheol's hand out of his shoulder in a teasing manner. 

"You little spoiled shit" Seungcheol tickled Jihoon who's laughing and trying to move out of Seungcheol's space. This might be embarrassing but then he chose not to give care, here on his bestfriend's arms is the best place after all. 

"Okay okay fine-- its my treat today" Jihoon sweetly smiled taking Seungcheol's hand as he leads him out of his workplace building. 

"No! actually hoonie, i have something in mind!" the older grinned that made Jihoon think what could be Seungcheol's planning?

-

"Oh my god guys! They're on their way now! I got a messaged from Seungcheol hyung!" Seungkwan shouted panicking even though they're just adding finishing touches on their work. 

Everyone's busy. Mingyu Jun and Seokmin are preparing the food. They set up their buildings rooftop with baby blue color as motif aesthetically shined with lights surrounding the whole place-- all mastermind by Mingyu. He's an all around and Seungcheol was really thankful for that. 

Soonyoung and Wonwoo picked up the flowers-- which is not a really good choice of partner. Soonyoung kept on picking his favorite flowers and not what Jihoon likes even though he knew that Seungcheol already placed an order on the shop and had the flowers rearranged the way he wanted-- the way jihoon would love it.

"Fine! I'll buy you the flowers so stop whining already, Cheol hyung and Jihoon hyung's already on their way to the dorm!" Soonyoung cheered upon hearing that skipping happily towards the florist chanting how he wanted his dear flowers to be arranged. Soonyoung is a spoiled brat and Wonwoo just smiled on that thought. 

\--

Seungcheol and Jihoon arrived on their dorm building after minutes of ride filled with Seungcheol's stories on how his weekends went and jihoon's fondness on every story that leaves his mouth. Seungcheol could talk for hours and Jihoon wouldn't care just admiring his bestfriend's enthusiasm. 

Seeing that they're on their dorm building Jihoon immediately thought that the older must have build a blanket fort to watch movies, he probably had pizzas, icecream and other snacks ready too it's what they usually do when they have free time and wants to relax. 

But then Seungcheol blindfolded him the moment he goes out of the car 

"Choi Seungcheol!" he grunted feeling irritated by how he can't see and holding to Seungcheol's hand isn't one of the calmest things for his heart but then he holds onto him like his life depends on it because well for instance he doesn't want to get injured and okay fine lets admit it he loves feeling Seungcheol's hand over him. 

"Shhh calm down jihoonie! surprise would be ruin!!" the older said that makes jihoon laugh. His bestfriend is such a dork he cant wait for his surprise. Actually that's not true. He knew something's up because Soonyoung sent him a message this morning with "Are you ready for later?" and bunch of emojis which he totally ignored simply because Soonyoung is soonyoung. 

Jihoon won't lie he's kind of nervous. He knows Seungcheol is a sentimental shit and loves surprises but today he feels like Seungcheol's gone all out. Isn't he the sweetest? How can Jihoon not love him so much? 

He felt Seungcheol squeezes his hand and they finally stopped walking then Seungcheol took off his blindfold letting go of his hand. 

\--

Seungcheol's nervous. First he didn't checked up on the boys, on how did their preparations go. He got so much trust on mingyu that he thinks everything would be good and when they reached the rooftop of the building he almost broke out of laughter. 

Their buddies went all out too. They're dressed like butlers. The place is something Seungcheol can't even described but its beautiful. There are two different styles on the rooftop. One side is where they put a sofa-- this is where he and jihoon can relax after eating. It was surrounded by lighted japanese lanterns. It looked somehow like a blanket fort aesthetically designed thanks to Mingyu and friends. The other side is where the candlelight table was set up. It's simple yet elegant. They had the table covered with baby blue cloth and light pink candles that made it so complementary. The table set up also got lights decoration attached to the poles surrounding the table. Its so wonderful Seungcheol grinned and decided he needs to treat these boys afterwards. 

Seungcheol looked at Jihoon intentionally squeezing his hand to let him know that they had reached their destination and that's when Seungcheol took off the younger's blindfold. 

\-- 

To say Jihoon was flabbergasted is an understatement. He's more than surprised. He almost drop his jaw taking in the view in front of him. It tooked him seconds to realize they're on the rooftop of their building and took him a whole minute to realize how their friends looked completely like dorks. 

Oh my god-- he internally squealed, just absorbing the scene in front of him makes him want to cry and before he can even say anything looking up at the culprit, Seungcheol-- a mini figure of groot appeared right in front of him. 

"He said, Happy 10th" Soonyoung nudges, cocking his head towards seungcheol smiling brightly. 

"Thank you, Soons" Seungcheol countered, smiling appreaciatively. 

"How? why? I mean--" but before Jihoon can even talk again a mini iron man figure appearead this time held by Wonwoo who only winked at him then fist bumps Seungcheol-- the older grinned back on wonwoo. 

The process went on as Jihoon receives his favorite characters from marvel series held by their friends. He's speechless, he loves marvel so much and Seungcheol knew it. This is one of the best things he received in his entire life. He just really want to hug Seungcheol now. 

He was about to thank Seungcheol for this unexpected surprise celebration when he was faced by a bouquet of flowers. His eyes went wide, captivated by how beautiful the dahlias are in front of him. After seconds of admiring the dahlias when he thought of... did seungcheol really bought him flowers? Its kind of new. Seungcheol only bought hin flowers on his graduation (he did bought seungcheol flowers too when the older graduated) also when he started his producing job. 

"Cheollie.." is the only thing he can say. Strangely, Seungcheol understand it. Simply giving Jihoon one of his warmest smiles and before they knew it they're all alone now. 

\-- 

Mingyu and friends never disappoint. The food really looks good, how mingyu and friends made all of this Italian inspired menu remains a secret. 

After the boys served their food and leave them alone again when Jihoon finally got the chance to talk. 

"Hey, I know we need no words between us but this is so unexpected what happened?" 

"Happy 10th year Hoonie" is what Seungcheol replied like his reply explained everything and Jihoon had to smirk because well, indeed no words needed right? 

Seungcheol and Jihoon spent their dinner exchanging stories, throwing back their memories for the past 10 years. Like on how they met during their junior years, how Seungcheol bumped on Jihoon and how Jihoon got annoyed but they still end up as buddies when Cheol helped him on his missing papers due that day. 

They also throwback their birthdays and christmas together even their graduation and the first time Seungcheol and Jihoon's been away for a year since they became friends when Seungcheol graduated and enrolled for College. 

It's really good to bring their memories back but in the middle of his story, Jihoon was caught off guard. Seungcheol's just looking at him with this fond look on his face. 

"Whats uhm wrong? Do I have something on my face?" the smaller one asked trying to wipe off the stain he thinks he had on his face. 

"It's nothing Jihoonie~ Im just happy you're enjoying." Jihoon smiled on that rolling his eyes because yea right Seungcheol's a big sap. 

\--

After having luxurious food made by Mingyu and friends, Jihoon and Seungcheol got themselves sitting on the couch the boys prepared on the rooftop too. Taking in the sight of the sky getting dark and stars slowly getting visible to the eyes. 

They were silent but the silence between them is comforting. 

"Jihoonie, what do you think about marriage?" Seungcheol suddenly blurted out that made Jihoon stopped thinking and looked directly at his bestfriend who's know looking directly at the sky. 

"Oh my god, Cheol... are you getting married? Is that it? Omg. I cant believe this! Is this why we're celebrating like this today? Oh my god you're getting married and this is how you broke out the news to me!" Jihoon gasped completely shocked by what he had in mind. He can't even think right! Seungcheol's getting married!! It's surreal and the fact that he's getting married to someone else and not him made Jihoon gasped more.

Seungcheol chuckled on how Jihoon got his eyes so wide, then frowning afterwards. Looking at him deeply, brows furrowed and obviously waiting for an answer. 

"Cheol-- listen." The younger tooked his hands. 

"You're only 24. Oh wait-- do you even have a girlfriend? or a boyfriend to begin with?" the smaller man is now squinting his eyes that made Seungcheol laugh more. 

"Can you stop laughing and answer me for real-- am I being played--"

Jihoon was interrupted by loud explosion coming from above and when he turned his gaze there, a beautiful fireworks display greets him. 

He was busy paying attention to the sky he doesn't notice Seungcheol fussing something on his pants and getting down on his one knee, a twisted piece of metal in his hand.

Seungcheol's nervous but he got to do it now, he tooked Jihoon's attention by kissing his hand and when Jihoon looked at him who had wide teary eyes as he realized what's going on, another hand instantly enveloping his mouth to cover up the visible shockness he had. In the middle of fireworks display the two can hear their hearts out beating so loud staring right into each other's eyes then seungcheol said it.

 

"Yes Jihoon, I'm getting married but only if you say yes, so Lee Jihoon would you like to be my better half?"

Without any other words Jihoon took his bestfriend's face gently placing his lips on the others before murmuring a simple 

"Yes Cheollie, I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> #Jicheol_Day  
> #You_Make_My_Jicheol #Jicheol_Comes_Home
> 
> twt user @cheolzikim


End file.
